


The real deal

by The_Fic_Bot_TM



Series: The awkward love story of David and Henry [4]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 01:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fic_Bot_TM/pseuds/The_Fic_Bot_TM
Summary: After weeks of dating Henry is finally ready for the big step. He's a nervous wreck about it but he also really wants to do it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For gay Henry anon ❤

This _thing_ between them, this budding relationship, has been going on for weeks. Henry’s kind of gotten the hang of it, sexually, he’s perfected his hand jobs and grown all smug about the way he can transform David into a babbling, sweaty mess within minutes. Seconds, really.

After a few awkward tries, and a lot reassurance from David, he’s worked his way down south as well. He’s not quite a pro yet, can’t really keep his jaw that slack for long, doesn’t really know where to put his hands or how to use his tongue the way David does. But David never complains. And in the end, he’s always satisfied with the results.

It makes Henry blush just to think about it, but he’s done some _research _online. Has made a lot of mental notes. And that might exactly be the core of the problem, he deduces, David keeps telling him he’s _thinking too much, _but how can he not? It’s all he can do when he goes down on his man. _His man, _he still marvels at that. It’s all he can really think about: _Holy shit, I have David’s dick in my mouth! _

And he likes it. As much as he dreaded it the first time around, he honestly, seriously likes it. He’s still not really used to the sensation, to the taste and feel, but apart from the recurring self-consciousness he really enjoys his learning process. What he enjoys most of it is the way David’s hands muss up his hair when he does it, guiding, urging, demanding, and the way David literally falls apart whenever he starts moving downwards.

There is one thing they haven’t done yet, though. To be honest there are probably a hundred things they haven’t done, but there is _one thing _in particular, that Henry has been thinking about doing, that David never even brought up but is probably waiting to do just the same. But Henry knows they won’t get around to it until he brings it up himself. “No pressure,” David keeps saying, “you set the pace, honey.” If only he could bring himself to say it. He tried, once. David had chuckled at him. Kissed him. And said, “If you can’t even say it, you’re not ready to do it.” And so they haven’t. Yet.

“Uh, David?” Henry’s heart is beating double time, when he lifts his head from David’s shoulder to look him in the eyes. “Something wrong?” David asks, no doubt picking up on the nervous flutter in his voice, even if all he’s said so far is his name. “I think I’m ready,” he states boldly. Because honestly, he hasn’t paid attention to a single thing that happened in the movie he’s supposed to be watching with his boyfriend, instead his mind has been going around in circles, wondering how to bring this up without having to say anything that sounds crude or distasteful.

“Ready for what?” David wants to know and he takes a deep breath, _here we go. _He’s fiddling a crease into David’s shirt while he wrecks his brain for how to say it. But dammit, he’s ready. He can say it, he’s not a stupid adolescent anymore. “Sex,” he blurts out unceremoniously and David answers him with a soft chuckle. “Come again?” he teases. “Um, yeah, that’s what I’m talking about,” Henry quips, proud of his smart little pun. David laughs, his body shaking softly beneath Henry, before he speaks, “You could have just told me you didn’t care about the movie.”

David’s hand slides down his back slowly and comes to rest on his butt. Henry smiles. “I don’t mean what we’ve been doing before,” he tries to clarify, “I mean the real deal.” David’s grin is sharp and pointed. “I gathered that much, Henry,” he says and brings his other hand up to Henry’s cheek. “But just for the record, what we’ve been doing so far was absolutely the real deal already.” Henry’s heart flutters at the implication of David’s words. “I-” _I think I love you, _he thinks, but ends up saying, “Okay.”

“You’re over thinking again, aren’t you?” David looks him straight in the eyes, with an intensity that sends trembles through Henry’s stomach. He furrows his brows and nods. He can feel himself blushing again and quickly leans down to brush his lips against David’s as to hide the incriminating color in his cheeks.

He’s dizzy, his head spins. He can’t say if it’s from lack of oxygen or just the way David kisses him back. It might just as well be anxiety, he thinks.

Pulling back David looks at him and what he says sounds like a challenge, “So, top or bottom?”

Henry stares at him incredulously and swallows. It’s a legitimate question, they should talk about it before misunderstandings arise, he _knows_ that. But-

“Do I have to explain terminology to you?”

Slowly, Henry catches himself. “No, of course not. I’m not an idiot, David. I know how this works_.” In theory,_ he adds silently. “Then tell me what you want.” “I… umm,” for someone who’s spent a lot of time thinking about this he sure isn’t ready with an answer, “I kind of figured you’d choose?”

Sitting up straight David shakes his head. “Henry, listen to me,” he says with an expression that is utterly serious and just this side of lecturing. “This is not about me, you’ve got to make your own decisions. I don’t want to sound like a broken record but if you can’t tell me what you want you might really not be ready for this yet.”

Henry frowns. “I don’t know, I’m kinda curious about both sides, I guess,” he finally gathers the guts to say. “That’s not very helpful,” David argues, but his gaze is soft, as is his voice. He sighs and reaches for Henry’s hand, squeezing gently. Henry turns his own and squeezes back. “Can I change my mind in between?” he asks without looking up. With a gentle nudge David encourages him to make eye contact.

“Anytime, Henry, you know that, don’t you?” David’s eyes are so honest and intense that Henry cannot look away when he nods. “I think I want to be… I mean, I want you to…” he starts off in a nervous ramble, “would you, uh…” David looks at him, smiling, not quite mocking but definitely amused. He knows exactly what Henry is asking but isn’t quite ready yet to let him off the hook. Instead he cups his cheek and draws him close.

“Just say it, honey,” he coaxes gently, making Henry bite his lip and drop his eyelids for a moment. “Make love to me,” he whispers and before he can contemplate being embarrassed about his words David closes the distance between them and kisses him softly.

  



	2. Chapter 2

“Lie down,” he instructs, gently, already pushing Henry onto his back. Henry’s hands tremble, as badly as the first time, and he hides them behind David’s back, pressing them against the soft fabric of his shirt to still their involuntary movements.

He wonders if he’ll _ever _be able to have sex like a normal person. It’s not like he’s been a virgin before David, he’s slept with a couple of girls – women, he corrects. But they’ve made him nervous just the same.

“Do you want a safe word or do we just agree on stop?” David asks into his ear in between sucking and licking around the lobe. It takes some effort to focus but he answers, “Stop should do it,” and turns his face to David’s. He can’t imagine wanting to stop but then he can’t imagine what it’ll feel like to have David inside of him, either. What if it’s awkward? What if it’s going to hurt?

“Just tell me when you get uncomfortable. Beyond the default amount,” David answers his unspoken questions and Henry can’t help but smile at the way this man just knows him so damn well.

“I’m comfortable right now,” he quickly reassures him and David raises an eyebrow that clearly states _really?_ “Mostly,” he admits in a whisper.

David takes his time. He should be used to his gentle, albeit teasing, treatment by now. It’s been weeks. But it still feels a little out of character, as compared to the David he’s known from years of working together. _This _isn’t work David, though. This is _boyfriend _David. _Lover _David. _Half naked, groaning and mumbling _David. And he’s right in the middle of pulling Henry’s pants down his legs.

He works his way back up slowly, clothes discarded somewhere on the bedroom floor. Lips warm and wet on the insides of Henry’s thighs. Alternating from left to right. Moving closer and closer to Henry’s straining erection. He gives it thorough attention, though not with the same sense of _purpose _behind it as he usually does. Henry lets out a whimper and David gently pulls away and kisses a trail back up his stomach and chest.

“You good so far?” he asks and Henry nods, pulling him close and kissing him urgently because words aren’t exactly a priority in his brain right now.

They grind against each other, he can feel David, hard and ready, rubbing against his hipbone, making him _want _this so much more.

Then David pulls away and stretches sideways to reach for his bedside drawer. Henry’s breath hitches a little at the way David smiles when he moves back to where he was seconds before.

He opens the lube and Henry watches as he pours some on his fingers, chews on his lip in a mixture of excitement and dread. He keeps watching David’s hand on its way down, almost forgetting to breathe.

“Henry?” David murmurs into his ear and Henry’s gaze snaps up to look at him wide-eyed. Those sharp blue eyes are soft and they look so much darker in the dim light of David’s bedroom. “I’m going to touch you where no one’s touched you before,” David announces softly, “can you lift your thigh up? Bend your knee a little?” Henry nods and does as David asks. “Can you breathe?” he teases and Henry lets out an involuntary chuckle. “Yeah,” he whispers back.

The first touch of the lube is cold, but that only lasts a second until the warmth of David’s fingers chases it away. He slides them up and down, applying just the slightest bit of pressure, while Henry bites his lips, telling his body not to tense up.

David is trailing kisses across his chest, gently flicks his tongue around Henry’s left nipple and it feels so damn good that he just closes his eyes and throws his head back a little, relaxing completely at the sensation. And then he feels that finger breaching what little resistance his body still offers, and slowly dip inside of him.

_More,_ he thinks, but his tongue won’t form words. Instead he stutters out moans and whimpers while David continues to make him feel things he’s never dreamed to feel. He pulls out and pushes back in, gently probes, and gives him all the time he needs to adjust before, after an eternity of gentle ministrations, he adds another finger. The stretch is new and takes a bit more time to get used to than the first did. But it doesn’t hurt. It’s just _good._

David’s lips move up to his throat, licking, sucking, breathing hot air against sensitive skin. “Ready for one more?” David asks into his collar bone and Henry sucks in a sharp breath. He’s not sure he can take more without imploding right on the spot but he manages to nod against David’s head regardless.

This time it actually stings and he flinches significantly under David’s hands. David looks up from where he’s busy kissing Henry’s chest again. “Need a break?”

Henry shakes his head. He moves his hands to David’s head and presses it gently down into his stomach, hoping that it tells him to keep going. He feels a smile form against his skin and huffs out a breath of relief.

Whatever David does between his legs the uncomfortable burn is fading and his body is slowly overcome with a wave of indescribable pleasure. He feels himself go slack and finds it hard to keep his head from rolling limply off to the side as if he was passed out.

When David removes his hand and props himself up above him Henry manages to open his eyes. David picks up a condom wrapper from the pillow next to him and it’s only when he tears it open between trembling fingers that Henry realizes he is not the only one who’s nervous about this whole event. He marvels at the way David’s eyelids flutter as he casts a concentrated glance down at what he’s doing.

Clearing his throat catches David’s attention. “Do I… should I… turn around or something?” he stutters and David’s brows furrow for a moment before he smiles. “Do you want to?” He brushes a bead of sweat from Henry’s forehead. “Whatever feels most comfortable for you,” he says, sounding calmer than he looks.

“I’m not sure,” Henry admits, surprised that he’s regained his ability to speak. David runs a hand up the outside of his thigh and leans down. “I’d like to look at your face,” he tells him but contradicts his words with a self-conscious glance down at Henry’s chest.

“Sounds good,” Henry mumbles and boldly grabs David’s head to tug him down into another kiss.

A moment later David draws back with a smile that lights up his whole face. He pushes up on his knees and slides his fingers down both of Henry’s legs to wrap around his knees, then guides them up until his feet lift off the bed. “This okay for you?” he asks and Henry nods. _Everything’s _okay for him right now. _Much, much more than okay._

David’s hands travel back along Henry’s legs until they land on the mattress beside him, trapping Henry’s thighs in the air. His eyes are firmly set on Henry’s, he’s not asking with words, but is constantly looking for reaffirmation, as he leans further in and moves his arm between them to line himself up.

It’s nothing like the feel of David’s fingers. It’s _intense. _He wants to keep his gaze on David, watch his face, maintain that bond. But his head tilts back and his eyes fall shut the moment David begins to roll his hips and it’s really all he can do to keep breathing.

His nails claw weakly at David’s sides, wanting, needing him closer and David understands. He slides his arms beneath Henry and wraps his hands around his shoulders, slowly picking up his pace. His upper body’s almost flush with Henry’s, bending his legs at an almost impossible angle. It doesn’t hurt, it’s just- his brain can’t find the words to describe the sensation of David not just covering him but surrounding him, folding him up in the middle. David’s right. He’s over thinking. He always is. Even when he’s – God – so close. And David hasn’t even touched his dick yet. He’s just occasionally brushing it with his tightening abs, trapping it between them in a gentle squeeze.

Henry moans, quivers. He senses the build-up deep inside his gut, approaching way too fast. He finds himself wishing they could keep this up for hours but it’s just too good._ Too much._ He makes involuntary noises in the back of his throat, while his head is dizzy with pleasure and overstimulation.

David presses even closer, snaps his hips a little faster, grinds, moans, groans. He whispers strings of nonsense about how good Henry feels and how fucking gorgeous he looks and how he’s dreamed of doing this with him for so damn long he thought he’d go stir crazy. He works himself into a frenzy of words and sounds and motions, his breath growing ragged just as Henry’s has for the longest time.

“God, Henry, I can’t,” he sputters and Henry is so close that when David starts to tremble and moans his name, right into the crook of his neck he just lets go and let’s his release wash over him like a giant tidal wave.

David repositions his arms, gives him room to let his legs fall limply to his sides before he finds himself curled up against the heat of David’s chest. He feels every twitch and shiver of David’s body as they slowly recover, arms wrapped tightly around each other.

His brain might or might not work quite properly when his mouth opens to mumble “I love you” into David’s skin.


End file.
